


【超级富贵】Hard Road

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【超级富贵】Hard Road

黄明昊*陈立农，贾农  
现背，微坤农，无傻白甜，不喜勿入  
圈地自萌不上升，是我眼中的贾农  
全文1.7W+字，肉渣，时间线有考究但不保证正确，希望你们给这篇文留充足的阅读时间

 

（一）

唱给你听 再给你讲  
再让你不停的不停的想  
沉默是金 心却在痒  
告诉你到底该不该不停去讲  
——《Hard Road》Justin

黄明昊第一次向陈立农告白的时候，是在武汉Fan Meeting的前一晚。  
当时陈立农只是愣了一下，抿起一个笑容，“仄又是什么新的土味情话吗Justin？”  
黄明昊几乎是贪恋地想从陈立农困惑的表情里找到破绽，却只在对方清澈的黑色眼眸里看到有点伸手抓住陈立农手腕的自己，“是真的喜欢你。”  
“仄不好笑了啦，土味情话后面还配这个的吗。”  
陈立农还是没有明白这个弟弟为什么突然执着于对自己说情话，他觉得黄明昊有一点反常，可是具体哪一点他又体会不出来，只觉得在演出前一晚需要好好休息的晚上被拉出来听这些怪怪的，硬是打着哈哈推开了黄明昊，硬塞过去一句晚安。  
回到酒店自己房间的时候陈立农站在花洒的水流下想不明白，其实对于黄明昊对自己的态度确切地说他一直没想明白过。  
明明出道之前从来都不在一个组所以基本上在大厂里也就点头之交，出道后在LA却突然熟络了起来，没想太多的陈立农像是宠着弟弟一样和他穿了情侣装听他说土味情话甚至习惯了和他有靠肩摸手臂这样的身体接触没觉得怎么样，却也在心里感觉到巡演以来对方越来越多的与自己的互动让他有点手足无措。那次舞台上“宝贝儿你不是就睡我旁边吗”真的撩得陈立农措手不及…  
陈立农没有特别丰富的感情经验，但是这几个月被灌输和了解到各种娱乐圈的情况还是让他心里有点数：黄明昊想和他营业，或者用饭圈用词来说，麦麸。  
陈立农知道的，因为每次FM上蔡徐坤牵自己的手下面就会有粉丝尖叫，也知道“超级制霸”是粉丝YY他和林彦俊，但是他从来没有在微博搜索自己名字的时候搜出过自己的黄明昊。  
可是黄明昊的官配不是范丞丞吗，乐华这是批准拉队外CP了吗，虽然自己木木呆呆的不太懂营业这一套但也在慢慢给出回应了啊，这突然来对自己说“喜欢”算是怎么回事呢。  
那个时候的陈立农根本脑子里就没有和队友谈恋爱这个开关，想了半天还是觉得是黄明昊在和自己闹着玩，他略为烦躁地挠了挠头，“跟男生有森么喜欢好讲…”

另一间房间里范丞丞也搞不懂黄明昊咋想的，如果说在黄明昊告诉自己他有点喜欢陈立农时范丞丞觉得这个兄弟脑子被驴踢了的话，那在他听完黄明昊说自己去告白了时他真觉得温州人脑子是被驴踢飞了。  
“就你这样突然去，啊，没头没脑说一句？还不得把人家直男直接吓跑了。”  
“我又没想着要他答应。”黄明昊却笑得一脸开心，抱着枕头坐在床上傻乐，不知道的人还以为他告白成功了呢。  
“那你图个啥？”  
“我要让他一直想着我。”黄明昊心情好得不得了，把枕头往空中一抛洗澡去了。  
告白对于别人来说是吹响胜利的号角，对于黄明昊来说却是发起进攻的信号——他要的当然不是不现实的爱情开花结果，他要的就是在陈立农心里种下一个种子，让它生根发芽，慢慢占据全部位置。

陈立农下意识地觉得自己要么被假调戏了要么被真调戏了，他有点不爽这种感觉也知道自己应该离黄明昊远一点，可是第二天在他们大玩Cosplay的最后一场巡演上当黄明昊举着画得奇丑无比的佐助问陈立农“农农你喜不喜欢”的时候，陈立农还是心软了。  
明明是岸本齐史看了想打人的野兽派画风让陈立农简直下下去嘴夸，可是看着黄明昊委屈巴巴地补充了一声“不喜欢也没关系”的时候，陈立农还是掩面说了两遍“喜欢喜欢”，尾音带着自然的嗲。  
黄明昊这人精得很，台上台下都问自己喜不喜欢，莫不是觉得我不够入戏想要骗我真情流露吧？陈立农看着得到自己回应后笑得一脸齁甜的黄明昊突然有种自己真是天才的感觉。  
陈立农抬起手臂示意了一下黄明昊，春丽当即毫不矜持地挽上了佐助的手臂，然后他听见黄明昊移开耳麦轻轻对他说，“我也喜欢农农。”  
陈立农清楚地记得自己当时有一种全身过电的感觉。

然后无止境的告白就这样，第一次第二次第三次第N次地出现，陈立农一开始还都插科打诨地应付过去，可是黄明昊态度一次比一次坚定，搞得陈立农总觉得一直拒绝他却让自己有了莫名其妙的罪恶感后就不太自在。  
哪怕之后因为各自的工作行程分头行动，陈立农的心思却还是被黄明昊一直搅起波澜。  
在一次黄明昊发微信让他看站姐拍的路透里胡先煦模仿Ntjj振臂高呼“崽崽看看妈妈吧”的时候陈立农终于忍无可忍，“你到底想干嘛啦！”  
“农农和他关系很好哦。”  
“关你森么事啊！”陈立农有点恼火，这又不是自己指使的，远在另一地工作的黄明昊嘟嘟嘟一直给自己弹消息就为了这个真的很莫名其妙。  
“因为我喜欢农农啊。”  
不要每次都搬出这句话！信你才有鬼！莫名其妙！  
陈立农关掉手机继续Hi室友的拍摄，却终究还是忍不住在摄像机关机的夜晚悄悄问躺在自己对面的胡先煦，“先煦…怎么判断一个人是不是真的喜欢你啊。”  
他觉得如果是麦麸的话…黄明昊没有理由这么执着啊，而且还只揪着自己不放。  
这种无理取闹简直已经超出了弟弟对哥哥的正常撒娇范围也早就超出了队友之间的相互关心的范围，陈立农想着黄明昊不止一次地在意任何人和自己的互动就觉得哪里不太对劲。  
而且自己真的是愈发无奈各种正当理由都用上了“台上你再乱说我要生气咯”“你还小诶你都不懂自己在说森么”“不可能啦你想那么多干嘛我和他就正常合作而已啊”，每次都是黄明昊用一句“农农我喜欢你”给堵死。  
“怎么了宝贝，是我给你煮的饺子没熟你要和我离婚了吗。”胡先煦把眼罩推到脑门上和他开玩笑。  
陈立农笑着去推他一把，“滚蛋啦我认真的。”  
“我觉得吧这个情况很简单又很复杂，如果一个人真的恨不得黏着你啥事都分享给你，还为你吃醋为你担心啥的就是真喜欢…但其实真的喜欢你肯定能感受得到啊，你问你自己，问问你的内心，问问你的灵魂。”  
“…”  
“咋了农农，是不是我说得太深奥了你理解不了？”  
“…我在想我为什么要问一个到现在愿望还是谈恋爱的家伙仄个问题。对不起我道歉。”  
“陈立农！我是你哥！”  
“我怎么会有你仄么矮的哥哥…”  
“您可闭嘴吧！”胡先煦被他都要气笑了，把眼罩拉下来，“睡吧宝贝，别瞎想了，晚安。”  
陈立农正答应了一声要睡觉，手机突然又亮了屏，重度手机病患者还是没忍住划开了消息，果然是来自黄明昊的“晚安”。  
换做之前陈立农肯定觉得就是好友间的问候直接回复完倒头就睡，可是听胡先煦这么一解释心里愈发一团乱麻的他突然就抱着屏幕有点发愣。  
那边见陈立农没回复却也知道夜猫子没那么早睡就自顾自地继续发了几条消息过来，“我今天练了一天的舞好累哦”“农农你带的睡裤是不是宿舍那条粉的啊”“那条太短了吧！下次我把我的借你！”“Hi室友什么时候杀青啊什么时候播啊我看路透都要想死你了”  
陈立农看着越来越不着调越来越往奇怪肉麻的方向发展的讯息忍不住脸发烫，也不知道自己在慌什么神使鬼差回了句“晚安”就给手机落了锁。  
每一条都中…黄明昊到底在想森么啊…陈立农觉得自己真是要被这个假戏真做到上瘾的家伙搞疯了，但是更令他迷茫的是自己居然产生的不是厌恶和恶心的感觉。  
手机屏幕再次亮起，陈立农眯着眼睛装睡，三秒钟后却还是忍不住好奇心和强迫症地翻身起来划开屏幕。  
“晚什么安，我巴不得你想我想到夜不能寐”  
“上面那句是新学的啦，但是想你是真的”  
“晚安农农，记得梦到我”  
陈立农真的是差点把手机捏碎了才控制住自己把备注为“油Stin”的这位联系人拉黑的冲动。

（二）

你知道你不在我身边生活特别压抑  
现在的东京路边樱花已经盛开  
想知道你的动静带你去看冲绳的大海  
想让你脱离喧嚣的生活脱离不好的诋猜  
脱离那些一个又一个的烦恼然后把他一一击败  
——《After Leaving》Justin

其实黄明昊也不是总那么有空一直骚扰陈立农的。  
FanMeeting之后大家分头都很忙，黄明昊不仅跟着Nex7巡演，还在进行着奇妙的时光和明星大侦探等综艺的录制。  
忙起来也好，至少黄明昊就不会有太多时间去思考自己是不是已经被陈立农“甩了”这件事，虽然他表面上看着没心没肺的样子说自己温水煮青蛙，实际上双鱼座的人可会在心里跟自己较劲了。  
这个为爱而生的星座，只有空窗期和热恋期两个选项，哪怕现在还是单箭头，黄明昊也无法扼制地活在自己的恋爱故事里。  
他也不知道自己怎么就那么喜欢陈立农，大厂初期他真没太把这人当回事，因为黄明昊14岁就进选秀节目摸爬滚打了对这种资本操作的东西门清着根本没指望那个素人可爱男孩能撑多久。  
可是就在某一天中午吃饭时路过陈立农所在的座位听到那个吃东西不小心把酱汁滴到练习生服的男生对郑锐彬无意识地撒娇，“完蛋Ne我都没衣服换了啦…对啊因为以为是一轮游都没怎么带衣服…”的时候，黄明昊就不自觉地关注着这个人。  
他好像…不假，甚至还有点可爱。

但是LA时期确实是黄明昊在试探陈立农，公司没有再硬性要求皇权富贵的捆绑而有意无意放出“可以适当吸吸血”的信号给了黄明昊无处安放的好奇心和自己说不清道不明的小心思一个很好的台阶，他本身就是想仗着陈立农对自己宠得无可奈何可劲作一会儿，他就喜欢被所有哥哥宠着的陈立农宠着自己这个唯一的弟弟的感觉，非常特别甚至渐渐衍生出甜蜜。  
他又是情侣装又是趴背上的，硬生生把“超级富贵”这个原本是拉郎配的CP变成了拥有自己超话的CP。  
但是LA时期，陈立农相关的大势CP是NK和CJZB，所以蔡徐坤在注意到这俩年龄最小的队员突然熟络的时候也嘲过黄明昊，毕竟陈立农没有锁CP、人没坏心思、人气算高、攻受方面都有市场，像是多汁的水蜜桃谁都想咬一口，所以蔡徐坤觉得黄明昊是来分一杯羹的。  
“诶，陈立农是不会和谁锁CP的。”蔡徐坤私下没头没脑地丢下这样一句话给黄明昊，像是在警告黄明昊不要占着皇权富贵的便宜还来贪这边，却被黄明昊一句“是啊毕竟不会有CP比得过异坤大势呢”怼得说不出话。  
你不也是占着异坤的便宜放不下桃浦王兔，那我为什么就不能稍微舞一下忙内Line。  
谁又比谁没私心呢。  
从那个时候开始黄明昊就和蔡徐坤一样亮了“狼”牌。  
但是黄明昊没想到他会把自己赔进去了，他本来真没想过的。  
一开始就是好奇心，慢慢分不清是不是假戏真做，最后他发现他真的是忍不住发自内心围着陈立农转的时候他也怀疑过绝望过，但十六岁的年龄谁又足够成熟到可以骗过自己。  
他真的越来越喜欢陈立农了。  
站在台上总是习惯性地向左看，陈立农有长长的睫毛挺直的鼻梁和漂亮的嘴唇，还会因为自己长久而炙热的注视回过头来问自己“Justin怎么了吗”。  
没怎么，就是看队长摸你后颈时有点不开心，就是看你和朱正廷咬Pocky时有点口干舌燥，就是在听到你说变成女生会选王子异当男朋友时忍不住把毛巾摔在地上并因为你的可爱在心里忍不住爆粗。  
自己尬撩半天觉得没撩动，结果陈立农突然开窍地在FM上给自己隔空一个飞吻的时候黄明昊知道自己真实的心动了。  
就那一点点回应，一点点甜头，足够让浪漫的双鱼座真实地陷入爱情——其实他早该知道的，从某一天起他看陈立农身边的人都像看情敌的时候，自己就已经没救了。

7月8月9月，时间就这样迅速地流逝着。  
在告白之后他也喜欢在社交软件上缠着陈立农，他明白那个哥哥的，善良又精明，敏感又心软，只要他没狠狠彻底拒绝自己那自己就应该顺势而上，而黄明昊也赌对了，陈立农到底还是舍不得。  
所以虽然陈立农现在还不太开窍，但肯定能慢慢琢磨出一点自己的真心。  
“也许我们只是朋友，还不配你去依赖。”  
“我不在的日子请你照顾好自己，虽然你有时像个小孩一样生活不能自理Babe。”  
黄明昊咬着笔杆子写着朦朦胧胧的歌词时忍不住自嘲，Nex二专的个人曲他好像走偏了硬核Rap少年的人设，变成了一个想为爱情哭鼻子的傻瓜。  
可是他乐意，而且乐意得很开心。  
“想知道你的动静带你去看冲绳的大海”  
“想让你脱离喧嚣的生活脱离不好的诋猜”  
“脱离那些一个又一个的烦恼然后把他一一击败”  
当他把这一段改了好几版的歌词拿给范丞丞看时，那个日常和他互怼的兄弟居然只是意味深长地吹了个口哨，“好肉麻啊扎斯汀，整个一个那啥…恋爱脑！”  
“恋你X。”黄明昊笑着对日常忙着给女友发微信的二十四孝好男友比了个中指，让他滚远点秀恩爱去，“你知道哪一Part我修改最多遍吗。”  
擦擦写写到纸张都起了绵绵的絮的不是那些让人绞尽脑汁的单押双押，而是写了好多次的“高雄的大海”最终还是怕指向性太过于明显引起不必要的麻烦而改成了“冲绳的大海”。  
陈立农天津场FM说想要看海的那一刻，这个意向就注定出现在黄明昊的歌词里。冲绳那边的海蔚蓝广阔，陈立农一定会喜欢。

也不知道是不是黄明昊的单箭头粗到感动了上天，某一天深夜他刚结束当天奇妙的时光的录制时突然接到经纪人的消息问他优酷有一款自制综艺很急缺人，本来林彦俊要去结果有了别的安排，就问问他考不考虑。  
黄明昊本来没有想接，一是因为他最近忙于准备明星大侦探这档他被再三强调“收视率极高对于吸粉非常重要的”的综艺，二是因为看那个综艺的名称《完美的餐厅》他就想叹气自己是作了什么孽要去各个地方当厨子，合着大厂是新东方吗？  
见黄明昊半天没回消息经纪人以为他不愿意，又发了几句“也是，这个也就一个不出圈的偶综，你还是好好搞明星大侦探吧”“只是因为陈立农王子异尤长靖都在所以为了默契还是优先问问队员”“你最近档期也挺忙的，你不回我就帮你推了啊”。  
别的因素黄明昊都有考虑到，但是这些理智在看到“陈立农也在”的时候就全都不好使了。  
黄明昊几乎是用自己毕生的手速回复了经纪人，“我去我去我去。”  
“…”  
“不是脏话，是我想去。”

（三）

你是我眼中的那道光  
不敢离得太近害怕自己会受伤  
在寻找光的路上我总要问自己  
恨自己瞪自己告诉自己  
对真正的自己绝对不会去伪装  
——《Hard Road》Justin

虽然这几个月一直缠着陈立农聊天，可是当真的在乌镇见到陈立农的时候，黄明昊却突然有点手足无措。  
不过看上去陈立农反而因为他的“正常”松了一口气。  
黄明昊没有凑到陈立农面前一直表白，一部分是他到底也是个要面子的小孩，另一部分是他也确实有点欲擒故纵的意思。

在后厨忙碌的陈立农真的太好看了，围裙系上勒出他的细腰，埋头工作时微微晃动的刘海和脸颊上晶莹的汗，黄明昊总是在镜头拍不到的地方偷偷地看他，却又在陈立农仿佛心电感应地回过头时慌忙移开视线专注于自己的蛋包饭。  
他终于等到了陈立农主动和他说话，虽然明显不如他接受王子异的照顾和尤长靖的投喂时那么频繁自然，但总算是一只高傲又迷惑的小猫咪悄悄伸出爪来蹭了一下自己的心。  
“你吃一口这个鸡翅。”黄明昊夹着仅剩的多出来的鸡翅喂给陈立农。  
“怎么吃一口。”陈立农咬住了鸡翅却没法把肉只抿一半，眼神里又是为难又有点说不出的害怕看得黄明昊一时有点恍惚。  
如果不是在镜头下黄明昊真想张嘴把鸡翅的另一端含进自己嘴里，运气好的话还可以趁机舔一下陈立农的嘴唇，就一下。  
意识到自己在想什么的黄明昊赶紧把筷子放开掩饰自己的心动，装作无奈地“你吃吧你吃吧”，看着陈立农满足地吃完整个鸡翅然后给自己竖起大拇指。  
“子异你…”黄明昊看了看锅里的幸存者，“子异就算了吧。”  
其实他来节目的第一天就看见王子异给陈立农又是榨果汁又是一起跳舞的有求必应的样子，虽然他知道这个队友是和善绅士的性格使然，但是因为陈立农选过王子异当假想男友所以他还是难免有点耿耿于怀。  
明人不说暗话，王子异在黄明昊回到卧室时说他和陈立农举动亲密的时候说“我对农农又没有别的想法，就是当弟弟照顾”时，黄明昊嗯了一声，“我有。”  
就是那一刻黄明昊的眼神让王子异觉得，这个年龄最小的弟弟其实心里藏得住事，思想很成熟也会照顾人。  
王子异最终没有太惊讶地拍了拍黄明昊的肩膀问他有没有想过陈立农会怎么想，黄明昊低下头说了一声不知道，“他就一直男。”  
“不管喜欢男生女生，最重要的是对他好，农农那么细心，肯定能感觉到的。”王子异认真地说，“挺你Bro。”  
黄明昊和王子异撞了个拳。  
“用不用给你们带什么礼物？”陈立农的声音从电话那头传来，和黄明昊一起坐在去杭州的车上的王子异笑了笑说“不用，你们就是我们的礼物。”  
“啊！我要把手机丢进水里！”  
黄明昊几乎能想象到陈立农受不了土味情话的攻击抓心挠肝的样子，他一点都不意外地和王子异交换了一个眼神，像是在说“你看吧陈宇直（宇宙第一直男）就这样”。

黄明昊也想不清楚自己到底该怎么做，人不在身边的时候他脑内的小剧场一出一出的，真的待在陈立农身边了却反而收敛了很多。  
有的时候甚至他看着陈立农站在自己身边笑，贪心如他也竟然会产生一种“这样就很好了”的想法。  
给陈立农过生日的时候，黄明昊无比主动地要喂陈立农吃蛋糕，陈立农下意识地被他眼里的炽热吓得往后躲了一下，却还是乖乖张嘴把奶油蛋糕卷进嘴中。  
但真正让两人完全破冰的是台球。  
陈立农无疑是会打的，看他猫着腰瞄准的姿势像模像样的，黄明昊才知道是自己轻敌人了，本来说要秀一手的他看着陈立农越来越找到手感时杆杆进洞，真是有苦说不出。  
但是看着陈立农这么开心地和自己独处，又觉得这些输赢真的一点都不重要，  
“陈立农你这个骗子。”黄明昊借机半是抱怨半是撒娇地控诉他，台湾男孩无奈又羞涩地摆摆说没有。  
台球骗子陈立农？  
不，爱情骗子陈立农。  
明明有还算不错的实力却说自己不会打台球，明明没有接受自己表白的意思却又有意无意纵容甚至引诱自己继续喜欢他。  
黄明昊的眼神没有追逐着绿色桌面上碰撞出清脆响声的球，而是死死地黏着陈立农——纤瘦的腰肢，精美的侧脸，一旦进入决斗就像小豹子一般闪闪发亮的眼睛和击球时下意识咬唇的动作，全都在黄明昊在心里被百万次描摹。  
情人眼里出西施，黄明昊觉得台球馆里所有光都集中在这个人身上，包括自己看向他时眼里抑制不住的渴望的光芒。  
球技不相上下的两人很快回到了告白之前同龄人打闹嬉戏的状态，可是黄明昊似乎又觉得哪里不一样了。  
比如陈立农会主动来找他，有时候明明已经挺晚了还穿着短裤就来敲门“Justin我们去打球吧！”脸上挂着知道黄明昊无法拒绝的灿烂笑容。  
比如黄明昊无比顺口地在镜头前脱口而出喊陈立农“小笨蛋”，陈立农没有生气也没有反驳，只是悄悄抬眼瞪了他一下，类似娇嗔的感觉撩得黄明昊心绪全乱。  
比如黄明昊把自己恶劣的心思假装无害地在镜头前表露出来时，他捏着陈立农的肩颈假公济私地调戏他“爽吗，爽就叫出来”，这些都是他在恶劣的梦里欺负眼前这个人的台词，他以为陈立农不会理他，结果陈立农居然真的嗲着嗓子叫了两声“Justin”，黄明昊真的头皮发麻恨不得下手按着这个妖精的脖子强吻他。  
比如陈立农会变得更加自然和黄明昊互喂东西吃，眯着眼睛“嗯嗯嗯好好吃哦”的模样像在阳光下对人展露肚肚的猫咪。  
黄明昊心里又欣喜又担忧，他怕自是己自作多情，却又没办法为陈立农似有若无的回应欢呼雀跃。

（四）

什么事情都要说  
但是不要说得太赤裸  
你也知道我的脾气不好惹  
也不会有什么好结果  
什么都要领悟透彻  
早已经分辨对错  
——《Hard Road》Justin

然而打破平静温馨的暧昧现状的是有一天晚上四公子在聊天的时候尤长靖突然Cue到他，“其实我一开始就真的没想到会是你诶…因为Justin你最近那个挺火的侦探综艺不都录到第四集了吗为什么突然来这边。”  
一直吧唧吧唧嚼着零食的陈立农突然停了一下。  
黄明昊看了他一眼，大胆地说了一句“农农知道的啊。”  
“啊？”陈立农抬头慌忙地看了他一眼，侧身去够农夫山泉，“这个猪肉脯好咸哦子异我要喝水。”  
气氛陷入了尴尬的沉默，尤长靖和王子异都觉得陈立农生硬得转移话题有点不太对，一时间却不知道该说什么，尴尬地抱紧了无辜的油墩子。  
而陈立农仿佛没看见一样吨吨吨地喝水拒绝接话，耳框却红得吓人。  
“没有啦，”黄明昊看着陈立农逃避的态度心里有点难过但也赶紧解释，“那个节目老观众可能还没那么快接受我，所以间歇录制会比较好吧。”  
有理有据，尤长靖和王子异赶紧打着哈哈换了话题，没过多久就相互道了晚安。

黄明昊看着镜子里的自己揉了揉脸，这么可爱的自己为什么陈立农就是不喜欢呢，可是不喜欢又为什么要撩自己呢…  
我他妈不是因为喜欢你我来这里干嘛。  
正在他兀自伤心暴躁时有人敲了他们房间的门，原来是趁着陈立农在洗澡的时候溜过来的尤长靖。  
尤长靖像在大厂藏零食时一样紧张地偷偷对他说，“农农不让我讲你千万别说漏嘴哦…其实是前几天农农就在说你行程好满的奇怪你为什么回来，然后我今天就帮他问了，结果问完不是很尴尬吗，我以为他生气了但刚刚回房间时他跟我说谢谢…我觉得农农的表情好像不太对劲…”  
尤长靖每说一句黄明昊沮丧的心情就被点亮了一分，最后甚至高兴得拉起尤长靖跳了圆舞曲，吓得主唱大人差点惊呼出声。  
一想到陈立农偷偷关注着自己的行程，一想到陈立农一直暗地里琢磨着自己的心思，黄明昊就高兴得不得了。  
陈立农，你还不承认你有点喜欢我？  
还要继续揣着明白装糊涂？玩我呢？  
黄明昊意识到，给陈立农时间思考是对的但是太慢了，自己再不逼他一把，不是陈立农把自己急死就是他自己的欲念把自己急死。  
而且他在默默看刚播出的Hi室友，里面陈立农和胡先煦打得火热的画面让他几次暴怒地把手机扣在床上，平息完怒火又忍不住手贱地继续看，只觉得自己的独占欲和危机感蹭蹭蹭地往上冒。

所以在那个晚上，黄明昊把第二天就要因为准备生日会飞走的陈立农偷偷拉到酒巷后面的园子里说要提前当面给他礼物。  
“森么啦…”陈立农虽然知道自己不该去，却还是神使鬼差地跟过去了，就像他逐渐明白，对于这份各种意义上都不正确的感情，他所做的一切不是在纵容黄明昊，他是在纵容自己。  
但是陈立农不敢也不想打破现在暧昧的平衡。  
黄明昊却偏要。  
黄明昊把陈立农的手掌按在自己左胸上，手腕使了劲不准陈立农挣开，“是Justin全部的心意。”  
“诶你…”陈立农抬起眼睛来，却被黄明昊打断了。  
“我想陪农农过以后的每一个生日。”黄明昊吞了吞口水，觉得自己这辈子没这么怂过，却也这辈子没那么勇敢过，“好可惜我今年的生日已经过了，但是这会是我明年和往后每一年的生日愿望。”  
“…”陈立农没有说话，半晌终于开口道，“…黄明昊我不是同性恋。”  
“我就是了？“黄明昊咄咄逼人，他以前喜欢和交往过的都是女生，栽在陈立农身上他也不甘过害怕过，但是他始终没有办法释怀。  
法国诗人波德莱尔说青春是一场阴郁的风暴，而自私固执如黄明昊，非要抓着陈立农的手一起面对风暴。  
他知道陈立农终究舍不得放开的，他知道陈立农渴望恋爱又害怕受伤害所以他舍不得放开炙热的自己的。  
温州人骨子里都是经商的血脉绝不做吃亏的买卖，虽然这个比喻不太恰当，但既然陈立农蛊惑了他，那就没有人可以在这场风暴里全身而退。  
“…你还是个小孩子。”陈立农头偏向一边，路边昏黄的灯光让人看不清他的表情，但是说话的声音已经不够笃定，像是在劝对方却也更像是在劝自己。  
“打赌吗陈立农？”黄明昊目光灼灼，“成年人说话算数，十八岁的黄明昊第一句话肯定依然是我爱你。”  
陈立农只觉得自己的心被钝器一击，所有的脆弱像是从内而外地坍塌，他本来就被黄明昊搞得快要疯了他不知道自己是怎么了。  
明明根本不想在意却没法不在意，明明黄明昊不穷追猛打应该让他高兴他却又忍不住想问“你是不是不喜欢我了”，明明在听到黄明昊亲口确认是为自己而来这个综艺时感到了压力和愧疚却又有一种“果真如此”但如释重负的感觉。  
“你别逼我了…”他最终颤动着嘴唇说了这几个字，眼里渐渐浮现出湿意，连话都没办法说完整。  
“农农十八岁了，是个成年人了，做一点勇敢的事好不好。”黄明昊直视着陈立农的眼睛，感觉自己的心脏真的在扑通扑通地狂跳，“我不逼你，我只希望你答应我一件事…如果一定要拒绝我，只能是因为你真的不喜欢我。”  
陈立农被他的话震慑得呆呆站在那里不知道怎么给反应，被黄明昊逮住空隙凑过去在耳朵上印下一个一触即分的吻，“如果农农不喜欢我，我就死心。”

（五）

Oh my boy  
偷来的时间多愉快  
在你眼里我特别帅  
恋爱让我变得更 可爱  
——《Ei喔Ei喔》陈立农Part（微改动）

然后啊？  
然后黄明昊就成为了陈立农第一个在微博上单独Cue的队友，“输了…下一次一定赢回来。”  
然后陈立农出现在了黄明昊工作的地方接他一起去继续拍摄完美餐厅。  
“我好开心哦农农真的来接我了。”甩开镜头的时候黄明昊整个人恨不得长在陈立农肩膀上，贪婪的吸着陈立农身上自带的奶香味。  
“…还不是你非要我来接。”陈立农带着口罩却也红了耳朵尖，按住了黄明昊扶在他腰上躁动的手。  
虽然陈立农现在的确是用行动默许了这段恋情，但黄明昊一出一出的热情简直要把刚承认自己被掰弯的陈立农吓出心脏病…就感觉像是一个菜鸟玩家直接被逼着进入困难副本一样，脑壳痛。  
在宿舍的时间本来就少就还好，当团队好不容易合体一起去韩国拍MV的时候，陈立农简直为了不让其他队友看出来端倪而心力交瘁。  
他们抽签决定谁先起来起来化妆是陈立农的主意，结果抽到第一个起来的黄明昊嘤嘤嘤地就趁机卖惨找陈立农求抱抱，陈立农又羞又气地扳开他环在自己要上的手臂，“又不四我让你抽到第一个的！”  
范丞丞唯恐天下不乱地开始鼓掌，陈立农感觉蔡徐坤林彦俊他们看向自己的眼神也越来越微妙，在终于甩开牛皮糖的时候他忍不住咬牙用气音警告他，“你能不能…要点脸呢？”  
“我要你就够了。”黄明昊同学恬不知耻地回答道，气得本来就睡眠不足的陈立农在连续带妆20多小时拍MV的时候压根没再理他。  
在韩国的时间其实超级累，白天学舞蹈让陈立农整个人衣服被汗打湿好几次，偶尔晚上被站姐拍到都脸色惨白，可是如果粉丝们知道他晚上还是克制不住地要和黄明昊出去厮混的话怕是要被抓粗去打屁股。  
可是热恋期就是这样的，明明白天已经累到瘫在地上连手指都不想动一下，好不容易到了可以睡觉的时间却又不舍得睡了，无限透支着精力做傻事。  
两个人凌晨翻出去找台球馆，一连找了十几家都关门还是乐呵呵地牵着手在街上不知疲倦地游荡。  
其实吸引着少年们吹着冷风做傻事的到底是台球还是爱情，陈立农和黄明昊心知肚明。  
在终于找到一家还在营业的台球馆时，黄明昊突然撒开陈立农的手蹬蹬蹬地跑到房子二楼外围阳台上，仗着周围没有人，幼稚又放肆地对着下面唯一的观众大喊，“陈立农，我喜欢你！”  
这一次告白，终于是吹响胜利的号角。  
时隔几个月再次说出这句话让黄明昊没忍住湿润了眼睛，他看着明显也红了鼻子的陈立农抬起头努力破坏气氛，“我不答应你你就要跳下来吗？”  
“对！”黄明昊无比夸张地做了一个抹脖子的动作，“你不答应我我就跳了！快点！三！二！一点五！陈立农你忍心吗！”  
陈立农吸了吸鼻子不让自己哭出来，抬起头笑得眉眼弯弯，说话都是激动到破音，“那你跳啊！”  
“…”戏精黄明昊突然梗住。  
“我接住你。”  
陈立农眼睛里真的似有星辰闪烁，黄明昊想也没想飞速跑下楼给了恋人一个紧到窒息的拥抱。

陈立农只是不想在镜头面前和黄明昊黏在一起，所以在二人世界时仗着夜深人静又在国外对年下恋人各种吃豆腐和无理由简直纵容得不行。  
因为待机时间太久，MV拍摄没轮到他俩的时候他们就溜出去一起拍大头贴一起去VR馆一起在街头分享一盒热乎乎的辣炒年糕，额头贴着额头笑得直冒傻气。  
黄明昊当时就想亲一口陈立农，结果被龟毛爱干净的完美主义天秤男孩红着脸推开说不想接吻有辣酱味，气得黄明昊拉着他暴走到便利店去买口香糖。  
黄明昊去买牛奶和零食的时候，陈立农拿着手机对着便利店的镜子拍照，发到微视给粉丝们报平安，自己忍不住对着镜头傻笑。  
忍不住想要分享这秘密的喜悦。  
“农农，你看这个口香糖是什么口味？”黄明昊吹了个口哨从收银柜台旁边抽出一个小盒子放在陈立农手上。  
不懂韩语的陈立农眯着眼睛看了看图片无果，只能根据盒子上冰蓝色的字样瞎猜，“…薄…薄荷吗？”  
“原来农农喜欢薄荷味的套哦。”黄明昊坏笑，被陈立农重重地打了一巴掌在肩膀上。  
“烂人哦！”陈立农完全忘记了Man帅有型的成年人不该在这时候恼羞成怒，但是看着收银员小妹对着他俩笑的时候他真的只想打爆黄明昊的头。  
最终那盒套还是没买，黄明昊不敢操之过急真的把人惹毛了，他在路灯下捧着陈立农的脸时陈立农以为等急了的小狼狗会重重地亲下来，在他认命地闭上眼睛时却被黄明昊很温柔地吻住了。  
一个安静温柔绵长到令人意外的吻，陈立农的睫毛颤动着，最终竟是没忍住皮了一下主动吸了黄明昊的舌头，然后被本性暴露的男朋友掐着下巴狂暴地吻到喘不过气。  
“诶你很有经验齁？”陈立农不服气地抹抹嘴唇，生怕明天对着镜头时会肿起来。  
“因为吻你是我每天梦境中的必修课，我已经练习了无数次，思之如狂。”土味情话小王子可能会迟到但从来不会缺席，陈立农做出要呕的动作，却是觉得甜到心里。

（六）

你的笑你的脸你的眉你的眼  
让我心跳加速太明显  
你的手你的肩你的你的你的甜  
想要在你身边陪你度过每一天  
——《After Leaving》Justin

黄明昊软磨硬泡都没在韩国上本垒，陈立农甚至因为怕黄明昊对他动手动脚还在刚回国那几天都不敢单独和黄明昊独处一室打台球了，每次被拉去当挡箭牌（读作“电灯泡”）的范丞丞简直气得不想说话。  
“打球就打球，农农杆都还没挥呢你就欢呼个屁啊！”范丞丞听着某痴汉不打草稿的彩虹屁感觉非常Bad，人生过于艰难。  
“我就不能为我家农农优美的打球姿势着迷吗？”黄明昊不以为耻反以为荣，  
“Justin你再乱讲我揍你了哦！”陈立农脸爆红地恨不得拿起台球杆把那个家伙戳几个窟窿。  
范丞丞气得头大，他当初就不该心痛单恋期的黄明昊还给他当狗头军师（虽然黄明昊觉得范丞丞只适用于泡妞不适合撩汉的建议都TM没个卵用），妈的现在这恩爱秀得要上天。  
以至于打歌舞台结束后陈立农讲他和黄明昊打台球时还Cue到范丞丞，范丞丞连忙对着镜头摆摆手，“没时间没时间没时间。”  
不过后面也不太需要了。  
打歌舞台的那天因为黄明昊在采访时太过于嘚瑟加上气氛挺欢乐导致陈立农也没控制住地亲昵地把腿翘在了黄明昊腿上，于是晚上他被黄明昊压着亲了个遍擦枪走火差点做到最后一步。  
“不行啦！”陈立农在用手帮完黄明昊后死死护住自己不让狼化的恋人再靠近，他是真的紧张…虽然他很清楚自己喜欢黄明昊…但是他还没有准备好！真的没有准备好！也完全不知道自己为什么会是差点被扑倒的那一方！  
黄明昊到底还是没硬上弓，他拉过陈立农的手一根根亲吻安抚恋人的情绪，同时深呼吸让自己的欲望不要马上又上来。  
陈立农红着脸在之后的十几天里半推半就和黄明昊相互解决了好几次欲望，年轻气盛的实在经不起撩拨，反正手腿嘴都用过了陈立农就是始终说他没做好心理准备，本能地对那种事有抗拒。  
黄明昊真的对着肖想已久的窄腰翘臀长腿真的感觉憋得眼睛都红了，开口的嗓音都带着极度忍耐的喑哑，“哥哥你再撒娇我就真的忍不住了。”  
所以在广州场陈立农被抽到表演喜怒哀乐时他闭着眼睛往后仰头“不行啦～”然后全场酥软的那天晚上，黄明昊果然言出必行地没忍住，如愿以偿了。  
虽然他在脑海中已经模拟过无数次，可是没有什么能比得上真的把香软的小兔子抱在怀里顶/弄的灭顶快/感的万分之一。  
汗湿的黑发，粉红的乳尖，水红的嘴唇，白嫩的皮肤，紧绷出漂亮线条的美腿，温暖紧致的小穴，这一切伴随着陈立农陷入快感后抑制不住的软糯呻吟疯狂刺激黄明昊的所有感官与神经，世界上其他都不存在了，只剩下灼热的欲望指挥他去珍惜去疼爱却又去欺负去蹂躏面前的宝贝。  
饶是身体素质还不错的陈立农都几乎是晕了过去，意识的最后是黄明昊虔诚又炙热的吻落在自己额头和温热的洗澡水包裹着身体。

肌肤之亲后两个人最后的矜持和距离感也被打破了，黄明昊简直无时无刻都精虫上脑看陈立农每个动作都觉得像勾引，连镜头前都完全肆无忌惮了。  
以前他还可以偷看陈立农，现在只要视线里有陈立农他就忍不住傻笑，视线里有陈立农和别人互动他就忍不住黑脸。  
虽然他知道两个人工作很忙也很累，但还是忍不住就是想黏着对方，连不住在一起的晚上也要视频着看对方入睡美曰其名“看着农农入睡Tintin也能有好梦”，实际上是查岗来的。  
“你俩是不是…咳咳了？”范丞丞似笑非笑地看着两人互道了N次晚安催对方睡觉结果忍不住越聊越多的幼稚到极点的互动，用食指捅过圈起来的手指做了一个暗示性极强的动作。  
“啊？”黄明昊才不肯把自己和宝贝的闺房秘事泄露半分，只是下意识地摸摸自己的脸颊，“这么明显吗。”  
“看你那红光满面的样子…”范丞丞丢一个枕头过去表示看不下去，以前黄明昊的情话最多是土，现在简直肉麻又恶心，听得范丞丞一大直男满身满背起鸡皮疙瘩，“真不知道巨农怎么受的了你。”  
没办法，黄明昊本性还是一个小孩，得到了全世界最甜的糖果，既忍不住护在手心觉得别人看一眼都是抢，又忍不住向全世界炫耀。  
他低头亲吻陈立农递到自己面前的话筒，然后看着陈立农笑得超甜还假装嫌弃地把话筒往他衣服上蹭的时候，黄明昊就很想抛弃间接接吻来个直接接吻…所以更别提采访时摸摸大腿牵牵小手或者站在一起时玩玩衣服飘带等幼稚的小动作了，陈立农越想在镜头前撇清干系黄明昊越是肆意妄为，反正晚上陈立农红着脸教训他的时候把人往床/上/拐就能消音了。  
在咪咕采访里黄明昊Cue到陈立农在Hi室友里被王彦霖落下的那段更是直接摸上手腕，“看着很心疼啊农农…有我在你就绝对不会被落下。”  
陈立农几乎整个人都要因为黄明昊的不知收敛而吓到僵硬了，半晌硬着头皮黑脸说了一句“他是搞笑担当”糊弄过去，心里却是七上八下地打鼓怕给粉丝们看出来。  
“你别担心。”黄明昊一个炒CP老手心知肚明着超级富贵已经过了黄金期，现在就算再明目张胆发糖那些腐女们也之后死盯着原来站定的CP不放刻意解读成他们各自的大热原配CP吃醋戏码…像黄明昊那么正大光明各种撩陈立农的，明显一看就是麦麸不是吗。  
可是陈立农都因为这件事发火了，黄明昊还是不得不软声哄着小兔子“好好好宝贝我以后收敛一点”，用了一晚上才唤回陈立农的好脸色。  
这段感情从一开始就是见不得光的，就是一段Hard Road，但是年轻人总还是不信邪，总是觉得眼前的人必须抓住必须相守一生。

不过比起黄明昊来说，陈立农其实很好哄了…虽然农农傲娇臭屁又死要面子，但至少不是个醋坛子。  
以前陈立农还能和蔡徐坤混着瓶子喝水，现在被管得死死的根本不敢；以前黄明昊并不觉得尤长靖能给自己构成什么威胁，可是完美餐厅里他们拼床睡还是觉得有点耿耿于怀…更别说那个不知道从那里冒出来的胡先煦，比黄明昊本昊还能哭能黏，简直是双鱼座小王子的一块心病。  
所以爱奇艺尖叫夜就是黄明昊心病发作的晚上。  
在综艺节目里听着胡先煦叫陈立农“宝贝”时黄明昊已经笑不出来，看着陈立农当着自己的面把椅子搬过去靠着胡先煦一直咬耳朵时黄明昊真的只想把男朋友的背盯出一个窟窿来。  
“Justin，你和立农…”蔡徐坤欲言又止，在之前的采访里他就敏锐地感觉到两个人之间似乎有特殊的气场，一开始他只当俩小孩玩得好就吐槽了一句“好浪漫哦“，可是最近越看越觉得不对劲。  
“什么？“黄明昊装傻，仰起头来一副天真的样子。  
队内只有范丞丞和王子异是明确知道他和陈立农在交往的，黄明昊对于蔡徐坤这个和陈立农有炒CP需求的“情敌”始终抱有不小的敌意，他只想摸摸把陈立农圈怀里，却不想给其他人看出任何把柄。  
“…没什么。”蔡徐坤抿了下唇，坐在自己座位上把红酒当水喝，他的确还嘲过黄明昊在事业上升期对男生抱有那么认真的心思，但是现在看着黄明昊居然真的得到陈立农回应了却没办法觉得心里不堵。  
如果自己当时也…  
算了不可能的，蔡徐坤很清楚自己的野心，他不可能把自己在假戏真做中赔进去。  
黄明昊吃醋的时候一般都是陈立农遭殃的时候，年下恋人特别会作，精力又旺盛，每次都把一开始觉得自己没有任何错的陈立农折磨到心理和生理上都举起白旗才作罢。  
“你到底为森么那么没有安全感啊…你以为人人都像你哦…”陈立农揉了揉腰抱怨道。  
黄明昊凑过去吻他的脸没说话，只是占有欲十足地把陈立农抱在怀里催他入睡，手保持着十指相扣。  
不愧是温州牵手大王黄明昊，一定要把喜欢的都紧紧攥在手里。  
他不是不信任陈立农，他只是爱死了陈立农无奈地纵容着自己作的样子，这种偏爱能给黄明昊安全感。  
在听着劳累的陈立农没多久就在臂弯里发出均匀的呼吸声时，黄明昊把额头贴在对方光洁的颈子后面轻轻叹了口气，“是我太喜欢农农了…我真的觉得你不要我的话我会疯掉的。”  
闻言陈立农睁开眼睛，转过身来笨拙地用嘴唇撞上黄明昊的嘴，“诶…其实我一直在想，Justin你根本想象不到我有多喜欢你。”  
明明没有开灯，月光下陈立农的眼睛却亮晶晶的，“我根本没把握你为什么那么喜欢我或者会喜欢我多久…可似我是抱着即使知道自己会疯掉也要和你在一起的决心和你恋爱的诶。”  
陈立农和黄明昊都是聪明人，懂得趋利避害，却最终还是没躲过对方的致命诱惑。  
两个缺乏安全感的小孩到底是下了怎样的决心才拉着手一起为爱走钢索，才决定再见不得光的地方敞开脆弱相互取暖，才敢在这个大雨滂沱的世界里担起一份纯粹温暖的喜欢，大概只有两个人自己心里清楚。  
“肯定没有我喜欢你多。”  
“我更多。”  
“我更多！”  
“…幼稚。”陈立农忍不住笑了，被黄明昊紧紧抱在怀里，两个人光着膀子肌肤相贴感受着对方的体温，只觉得连心似乎都连在了一起。  
“小笨蛋…”黄明昊忽略了陈立农说“我比你大”的抗议在他耳边说，“打赌吗，我说过十八岁的人黄明昊第一句话还是喜欢你，那二十二岁的黄明昊第一句是向你求婚。”  
明明知道遥不可及的未来风云莫测，却还是忍不住掏心掏肺把这辈子的承诺都给对方，好像只有这样才能让这爱情显得分量够重，才能逼自己无限勇敢。  
“不赌。”陈立农突然鼻子一酸有点想哭，把毛绒绒的脑袋埋在男友胸前不让对方看到自己落泪的窘态，“我输不起。”  
陈立农可是一个总是提出莫名其妙赌约的小屁孩，还动不动就冒出“男人间的决斗”“可敬的对手”这种极其中二的台词，可是黄明昊是他赌不起的那一部分。  
“我不会让你输。”黄明昊感觉自己也是一到晚上就多愁善感起来了，他眨眨眼睛把怀里的宝贝看得更清楚，这可是他一辈子都不打算放手的人。“晚安农农，我爱你。”

（七）  
就算这条路再艰难 I still go on  
就算这条路再艰难 I still go hard  
就算这条路再艰难 I still I still go on  
——《Hard Road》Justin

飞到上海的时候下了雪，陈立农兴奋地看着白色的雪花，然后黄明昊告诉他看到初雪要许愿。  
陈立农一边说“Zen的吗”假装怀疑，一边在心里悄悄说“笨蛋我爱你”说得深信不疑。  
黄明昊伸出舌头去接雪花，陪着明明冷得发抖也不愿意回室内的恋人疯了一阵，然后在陈立农感冒加重到整个人都蔫了的下午非常生气。  
生陈立农的气，更生自己的气，在陈立农接了蔡徐坤的话筒没有接自己的时后怒气更是被火上浇油。  
可是所有的怒气在陈立农发着烧跟自己说“我许愿有提到你哦”的时候全都化成了甜蜜的泡沫，黄明昊觉得他真的是没辙了。  
只能在别人看不见的地方把陈立农的手放进自己的外套里。  
“你贴了好多暖宝宝。”陈立农笑他。  
“我就是你的暖宝宝。”黄明昊暴躁又甜蜜地提醒了对方记得按时吃药多穿衣服，虽然几天后他看直播听到那个人在零下十几度的北京依然连打底裤都不愿穿的时候真实暴怒。  
低烧让陈立农的脸色一阵红一阵白，黄明昊却因为自己的工作安排不能陪在他身边看他准备第二天咪咕的个人演出，分别的时候双鱼的小男生分明是红了眼眶。  
“我不走了，我要留在这里！”黄明昊扯着陈立农的衣服撒泼打滚，这个时候的他终于让人想起来他的确还小。  
陈立农还要软声细语地劝他去工作，被黄明昊一句“农农你就那么想赶我走啊”闹得更加头昏脑胀。  
“你向老公撒个娇我就走。”黄明昊凑过去眨眨眼睛，典型的趁火打劫连称呼都变了。  
陈立农简直被这个幼稚鬼磨得没脾气，想着恶心他一下于是拿出演咖妃时做作的宫廷剧语气说“不走你怎么赚钱养臣妾～”  
明明完全是恶搞，却不知道为啥突然戳中了戏精双鱼男的小心脏，黄明昊几乎是呆滞了两三秒然后像打了鸡血一样抱着陈立农的脸一顿猛亲，“走了走了我可是个要赚钱养家的男人～要为爱情担起我的责任～让陈立农看出我对他真的认真🎵（小贾式突然的Freestyle）～”  
目睹全程的范丞丞语重心长地拍拍陈立农的肩，“辛苦你了巨农。”  
这都没有打死扎斯汀说明你俩是真爱。  
“诶…”陈立农有点有气无力地伸手想捏黄明昊的鼻子取笑他，却被黄明昊抓着手按到了嘴唇边，亲了一下陈立农汗湿的手心。  
陈立农突然觉得自己的掌心要烧起来了。  
然后黄明昊把陈立农的手包成拳，“收好，回来我要检查的。”  
“怎么检查？”陈立农觉得自己肯定是因为生病所以情绪变得脆弱，不然为什么看着黄明昊那么幼稚的举动居然有点鼻酸。  
“我不管反正你必须天天想我，必须。”黄明昊坚持不让生病的男友送更远，丢下这句话就一改之前的幼稚，坚决地转身和其他队友一起上了车去机场。  
“…神经哦。”陈立农低头揉了揉鼻子，嘴角却忍不住上扬。

其实他考虑了很久，也考虑了很多，黄明昊不管从性别家庭背景还是性格来说都和自己心中的另一半一点不沾边，可是…可是真的没有办法不喜欢他。  
就像在悬崖边上行走，明知道不该往下看，却还是忍不住——纵使是万丈深渊，谁知道下去又何尝不是一种前程万里。  
这段见不得光的感情是陈立农目前为止最愚蠢最疯狂的决定，他知道自己是吃了多少苦才能被人看到的，他也知道自己是来赚钱养家的和家里有矿只来圈内玩票的幸运子弟不一样，他更知道这段恋爱会非常非常艰难。  
他都知道。  
可是…  
生活已经够苦了，恋爱就想甜一点，对自己就想真一点。  
就像黄明昊才刚刚离开陈立农不到三分钟，就已经发来讯息“农农我已经开始想你了。”  
陈立农看着自己给黄明昊的备注被那个人改成“你的宝贝男人”，心里千般万般吐槽却最终还是没舍得删掉。  
就像这雪夜，有冰冷刺骨的风，也有想和他一起从少年到白头的人。

虽然那个微信备注也没保留多久就是了。  
因为没过多久的芭莎男士之夜上，陈立农在上台前手机是要交给工作人员保管的，胡先煦刚好在等自己团队收拾东西于是拿起陈立农手机玩了会儿。  
等陈立农几分钟后下台拿回手机时发现黄明昊的微信备注被改成了“讨债的”。  
“你看他这天天十分钟看不见你就要闹的样儿，可不就是个讨债的。”胡先煦表示自己一个恋爱中的人都受不了这样一直弹消息的，他说这话时完全忘了当时陈立农离开Hi室友录制时自己哭得多惨，真香。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”陈立农被他逗得笑得不行，倒也一直忘了把这个有趣的备注改过来。  
直到有一天陈立农在车上和黄明昊视频聊天时说自己手机没电了到酒店再说，黄明昊非要扯着他继续聊，陈立农只好发了个聊天页面截图让他看电池电量表示自己是真的没电了。  
然后这个“讨债的”就被一起截了进去。  
一开始黄明昊还特别腻歪地闹别扭，“宝贝，我在你这为什么备注是讨债的呀？是因为你偷了我的心，我每天要来缠你讨债吗？”  
受不了这无时无刻的土味情话的陈立农翻了个小小的白眼说，“森么啦是那天芭莎男士的时候先煦改的啦。”  
黄明昊笑容逐渐僵硬，听完故事后第一反应不是骂胡先煦这样奚落自己而是大声质问为什么胡先煦可以打开陈立农的手机，“他知道你的密码？！我都没有？！我是不是你最疼爱的人～你为什么不说话🎵”  
陈立农愣了一下，突然想起，“啊先煦那天突然捏我下巴转头看他所以是面部解锁的吧，弄得好痛哦…我没有告诉他我手机密码啦！”  
然而陈立农的求生欲满满的补充完全起到了反作用，那边黄明昊听到“捏下巴”时冷哼了一声，内心完全山洪暴发，“我告诉你下次见面时你完蛋了农农。”  
“喂森么啦你…！喂不似啦！”陈立农话还没说完手机就黑屏关机了，他揉揉太阳穴靠在座位上。  
完蛋Ne，突然不那么期待下一次NP合体了。  
“难怪Justin要唱Hard Road…谈恋爱Zen的好难啊。”（弱小可怜无助但是能吃.JPG）

 

END


End file.
